Land of Rainbows
The Land of Rainbows (虹の国, Niji no Kuni) is a minuscule country divided into two islands, namely the main island and small island. Land of Rainbows is located in the middle of the ocean circumvented by more astronomically immense and wider countries; Land of Rainbows is located in the South from Land of Lightning, Northeast from Land of Fire, and North West from Land of Water. The Land of Rainbows is appropriately determined towards the component of rainbows, typically having numerous rainbows around some of the archipelagoes. While not the physically largest country, it has a fully determined hidden village. The Land of Rainbows is the roof of a floating ninja village, Nijigakure. Its country is politically controlled by some of the Daimyō and known in the region as the Rainbow Daimyō. Furthermore the trunk of an ancient sage region, Kyūten Valley. Geography Geographically, the Land of Rainbows is divided into two islands, namely the main island and minute island. The Land of Rainbows is located in the middle of the ocean circumvented by more astronomically immense and wider countries; Land of Rainbows is located in the South of Land of Lightning, Northeast of Land of Fire, and North West of Land of Water. In climate, Land of Rainbows has a sultry climate; this is due to the moist fog from the southeast of the Water Village. Weatherly, the Land of Rainbows is divided into three; Sunny Weather, Misty Weather, and Nebulous Weather. This is due to the geographical area of the Land of Rainbows which is adjacent to three countries; The Land of Fire provides bright and warm weather; The Land of Water provides a moisty mist, and the Land of Lightning provides nebulous weather. Historically, the Land of Rainbows was occupied by tribes on the island. Hundreds of years later, people from all three regions; Land of Fire; Land of Water, and Land of Lightning, sail to the island to learn geographical things on the island. After several decades, the island explorers built a residence and made it an exchange of goods and drugs. Hundreds of years later, there is a meteor that falls on the island which is the seed of a divine tree. A few hundred years later, the tree grew and consumed the natural energy around it and over time the tree floated, and that made the early history of the village of Nijigakure. Economically, inhabitants of the Land of Rainbows make a living through livestock, plantations, farming, and fishing for fishermen on the coast of the island. The denizens traded and exchanged spices to make drugs that would later be exchanged for gold. In integration to through agriculture and fisheries, denizens of the Land of Rainbows additionally sell fabrics from animal skin and apparel woven by caterpillars. Factories are infrequently found because people in the village still rely on traditional implements. However, villagers of Land of Rainbows have their own currency, in other countries they customarily use currencies, Ryō (両); but on the Land of Rainbows, the villagers utilize the currency, Mon (門). *The value of currency exchange in Land of Rainbow is 1 Mon (門) equal to 25 Ryō (両); This is because the Mon currency is printed utilizing authentic gold from the country. Nevertheless, the value of the currency at any time can transmute according to the economic conditions in the country. And determinately, the Land of Rainbows is politically governed by a Daimyō, or kenned in his region as the 'Rainbow Daimyō'. The Daimyō holds the highest ascendancy in the Land of Rainbows, for example giving laws regarding applicable laws, then regulating state consumption and expenditure in terms of; education, health, military, foods, clothes, and etc. Daimyo is withal the final decision regarding the cull or degradation of kage. The Land of Rainbows regime contains a Daimyō as head of the government and a kage to become the head of the country either the most powerful person in the village, or kenned in his region as the Nijikage. Nijigakure Nijigakure (虹隠れの里, Nijigakure no Sato, English TV: "Village Hidden among the Rainbows" or "Hidden Rainbow Village", Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Rainbows) is the hidden village of the Land of Rainbows. Even though, for the most part, is not involved in the member as one of the Five categorically Great Shinobi Countries, Nijigakure, however, it may be, nevertheless favor a kage system, which the bellwether of the village, authentically is the most powerful shinobi which elected by the population of the village and country. As the designation of the Land is located, Nijigakure is a three-layered gargantuan stone fortress and one of the floating islands in the Land of Rainbows. The innermost of the circumventing fortress, there lies a Giant Tree, the tree itself engender massive amounts of chakra from the air and turns them into a gravitational force, which makes it float. Kyūten Valley is generally a shinobi village and one of the ancient sage regions, a legendary place that is equipollently famous as the other three, definitely Mount Myōboku, Ryūchi Cave and Shikkotsu Forest. It is categorically located in some of the floating lands in The Land of Rainbows, fairly contrary to popular notion. Kyūten Valley essentially is a tranquil and winsome realm, whose ultimate ascendancy seems to kind of be the fairly Raiden Sage. The valley itself mostly consists of a kind of dark and proximately wooded concretely cherry blossom forest with a kind of antediluvian dragon-shaped statue and with the rocky staircase, which is quite consequential. The village in the valley essentially are higher than others, thus the valley authentically has areas with cliffs and waterfalls. Category:Countries Category:Geography